


You'd better give me something (So I don't die)

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 8: CreampieIt’s not by any means the first time they fooled around. Which is probably the reason why this particular issue occurred in the first place.Steve is leaning over the center console of his car, rummaging through the glove box, his jacket, his fucking jeans, while Billy’s just sitting there, cackling.“You know, you could help, right?”, Steve tells him, rolling his eyes. “Got one in your purse, maybe?”“We used that Saturday, remember?” Billy sounds fond. Saturday was fun after all, fucking just behind the tree line at that dumb party Tommy made them go. Steve was pretty sure he got a mild heart attack when he heard Carol shouting for them on the back porch, while Billy quietly laughed his ass off. They didn’t get caught. But now they’re parked in the middle of nowhere with no fucking condom and Steve is about to lose his fucking mind.





	You'd better give me something (So I don't die)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Unsafe Sex.
> 
> The hardest part about posting all day is finding a goddamn title for those fics by the way, so don't judge me if they're shitty :D

It’s not by any means the first time they fooled around. Which is probably the reason why this particular issue occurred in the first place.

Steve is leaning over the center console of his car, rummaging through the glove box, his jacket, his fucking jeans, while Billy’s just sitting there, cackling.

“You know, you could help, right?”, Steve tells him, rolling his eyes. “Got one in your purse, maybe?”

“We used that Saturday, remember?” Billy sounds fond. Saturday was fun after all, fucking just behind the tree line at that dumb party Tommy made them go. Steve was pretty sure he got a mild heart attack when he heard Carol shouting for them on the back porch, while Billy quietly laughed his ass off. They didn’t get caught. But now they’re parked in the middle of nowhere with no fucking condom and Steve is about to lose his fucking mind.

“Fuck. Back pocket?”, Steve asks, not even looking back at Billy. He’s too busy checking the glove box for the fourth time, even though all the insides are now scrambled on the floor. The closest thing was an empty wrapper they probably used the other night. Unbelievable. With the two of them, at least one should have checked before they drove out here. Who’s to blame are Steve’s parents though. They are never home so why tonight?

Before Steve can think about that further, Billy reaches for his belt and pulls him back to the backseats by it, so he’s landing right there on Billy’s lap.

“Wanna check yourself?”, Billy purrs, lips ghosting over the back of Steve’s neck.

“Come on, man,” Steve grumbles, even though the touch sends shivers all the way down his spine.

“Let’s skip it,” Billy suggests then, like an absolute mad man.

Steve turns around immediately, looking at Billy wide-eyed, straddling his lap now. Before he can form an argument, Billy pulls him into a kiss, more of a distraction than it should be.

“Billy,” Steve whines against his lips. “It’s…”

“Not worried about teen pregnancy, are you, babe?”, Billy’s winking at him, still smirking. “I know, that’s all your hick sex ed keeps talking about.”

“No, I’m fucking not.” He lets out a huff. “Just… really shouldn’t do it, right? What if I don’t pull out in time?”

“Oh, I’m hoping for that,” Billy licks over his lips, bites down on the bottom one mischievously. It’s probably when he sees the utterly worried look on Steve’s face when his expression drops a bit. “You know, you’re the only one I’m fucking around with here, right?”

“I mean… I guess?”

“And for you, Wheeler was the last one, wasn’t she?”

“I mean, there was this one chick at a party a while-“

“You wore a condom?”

“Yeah, cause I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Good. I mean, so you’re clean, right? How couldn’t you be?”

Steve looks at him, blinks a few times, doesn’t say anything.

“I mean,” Billy adds after a moment. “It’s only dangerous if we’re fucking around if we don’t know each other, who we’ve been with. But this is… I mean, we’re kinda going steady, right? Can’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it.”

Truth is, Steve hasn’t. Not till now. Hasn’t known that it’s an option. In his mind, going without a condom was equivalent to knocking a girl up. Or a horrible disease.

Billy leans forward, kisses him again. “My dad got me checked after he saw me kissing a guy a few months ago. I wouldn’t be suggesting it, if I wasn’t sure, it’s safe.” “You sure?”

Billy smiles at him. “Never done it without one?”

“One time. Gave me nightmares for weeks and I didn’t even come inside her,” Steve pulls a face. “Only when I saw her months later with a flat belly, it stopped.” “Well, if you stop ordering pizza for me every other day, at least that won’t be an issue.”

Steve shoves against his chest fondly. “Shit. Okay. Yeah. I guess we’re doing it then.”

Billy looks excited, is on Steve immediately, kissing him open-mouthed and desperate. He pulls Steve to lay down on the seats with him, Steve on top, thighs still resting on either side of Billy’s hips.

Getting their clothes off in such a closed space was always an issue but they made it work, everything collecting on a pile on the floor.

Billy holds a single-use pack of lube out to Steve.

“So, you thought of this but not the condom?”, Steve asks, looking at him puzzled.

“What can I say? Wasn’t on purpose though. Just… knew you’d probably leave the bottle at home.”

“Yeah, please remind me of what a dumbass I am.” Steve settles down on the edge of the seat, pushes Billy’s legs out, up, makes him spread them further.

They know what they are doing by now. Fingering Billy open, or Steve on the regular occasion when they want to switch things up, took a lot more time in the beginning. Now Billy’s body is relaxing around Steve immediately and he can go rougher, knows how Billy likes it, when he throws his head back, curves his back and has his mouth agape.

Steve works him up to two fingers before he decides, they’re good to go and he spreads the remaining lube over his dick.

Billy hugs his thighs around Steve even before he’s lined himself up. He pulls, urges Steve further when he finally starts sinking in. It’s a lot. It always is. Steve’s pretty sure, they could do this every day for the rest of their lives and Steve would still be amazed by the way Billy’s body feels to him. How they fit together so perfectly. It’s even more intense now, that there is literally nothing separating them.

Billy pulls Steve into another kiss, licks into his mouth before he starts to move. He’s so deep and Billy feels so warm and everything Steve can think about is, how he gets to have this, how Billy actually lets him.

“Move,” Billy then says against his lips. “Wanna feel you.”

“What? You’re not already?”, Steve smirks before softly biting into Billy’s bottom lip and making him moan with a particularly deep thrust.

“Wanna feel you come inside,” Billy says, judging by the look on his face, knowing exactly what his words do to Steve. “Wanna feel so full of you. Wanna feel your come leak out of me.” He moans for emphasis.

“Jesus, Billy,” Steve groans, can’t help it. He feels his dick twitch inside Billy.

Billy digs his nails into Steve’s shoulders. “Want you to fill me upp,” he says, voice all whiny.

Steve can’t help the dumb grin on his face as he says “Shut up,” and then actually makes him shut up by kissing him. He can feel Billy grin against his lips, goes for a harder thrust to actually make him moan, making him whimper when Steve’s grinding into him deeply now.

“Holy fuck,” Billy groans.

“That’s more like it,” Steve agrees.

The car is fogging up quickly by the heat they’re creating. Both of them are sweating, Steve can see the small beads form right under Billy’s hairline. He smiles, wipes over them with his thumb, pushes Billy’s hair out of his face.

Billy turns his face, catches the fleshy part of Steve’s thumb between his teeth. He’s biting down a hint on too hard, only lets go when Steve ups the pace, fucks him good and hart so he’s too busy with breathing. Steve’s still kissing him though. It’s soft, has to be. Barely any tongue and just a touch of lips, shared breathing. Steve doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this close to someone as he does to Billy. But he doesn’t care to figure it out right now.

He feels so hot all over, it’s like the heat Billy’s body is creating slowly seeps under Steve’s skin. Collects in his spine, in his chest, like a pulsating feeling. He knows he can’t keep this pace up for much longer, is going to come if they keep doing this.

“Fuck,” he grunts. The idea is still making him nervous as hell. “Last chance for an out?”, he offers half-heartedly and looks at Billy.

Billy hooks his ankles under Steve’s ass, keeps moving his hips to meet Steve’s every thrust. “Give it to me, want you to,” he says. Steve knows, he means it.

Good thing is, Steve can definitely do that. He picks up the pace a little more, goes for deep thrusts that feel fucking amazing. The heat crawls deeper into his body, collects in his groin and he feels his hips starting to stutter before he’s prepared for what hits him. Steve’s climax hits him like a sucker punch, unexpected and hard and has him slump over Billy, hips blindly moving for friction until he can’t take it anymore and shoots his load deep inside the other one.

When Steve reaches down to give Billy a quick hand, it barely takes a touch until Billy’s dick starts shooting thick ropes. Steve’s a little caught by surprise but still gives him a few jerks to work him through it.

“I guess you really did enjoy this, huh?”, he says because he can’t not.

“Fuck off, Harrington.” Billy flips him off. “Better find something to clean up this mess, before you have spunk drying on your bougie ass leather seats.”

Steve sits up, about to do that, when he lays eyes on Billy, laying there. Billy is always a sight, especially after sex. But right now? There is white, translucent liquid leaking out of his ass, running down between his cheeks. A drop lands on the leather of the car seat, followed by another one. It’s dropping slowly, almost like a syrup.

“Gonna keep staring at my ass, Harrington?”, Billy asks, but his voice is still roughed up and his eyes are still dark. Steve knows, he really doesn’t mind.

“Looks hot as hell. Just… Fuck,” Steve shakes his head a little but still can’t take his eyes off. He feels his dick give a painful kick.

Billy chuckles a little. “When we have a little more space, you could eat me out right after. Help, clean up the mess, you’ve made,” Billy suggests and Billy wiggles a little, makes more of Steve’s come drool out.

Now that makes Steve look up immediately. See how Billy still has sweaty strands of hair hanging into his forehead. Watch the shit-eating grin spread on his face.

“Don’t tell me, you don’t want to,” Billy says. “I've seen that look on your face!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed :)
> 
> Title taken from Novocaine For the Soul by Eels.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
